The purposes of this research are to identify prevalent nursing diagnoses among residents of long-term care facilities and to develop and test outcome objectives associated with the nursing diagnoses identified. Phase Two will focus on testing selected representative outcome objectives. This proposal is an application for support for Phase One. In this study 19 volunteer RNs will conduct assessments of a total of 360 residents of fur long-term care facilities. They will arrive at complete sets of nursing diagnoses of the residents, along with estimates of the extent to which previously specified outcome objectives have been met. The outcome objectives have been defined on the basis of the exploratory and pilot work. Each resident will be diagnosed independently reliability. The results will include a description of the nursing diagnoses, corresponding outcome objectives including specifications of exceptions to the outcome objectives, and data about the extent to which the outcome objectives have been met. This information will provide a basis for Phase Two testing of selected objectives. The total research effort is in the context of professional practice quality assurance. The data will be a useful basis for nursing practice, nursing research, nursing information systems, and for staffing and budgeting considerations.